ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Spectre
(hardcover) (paperback) | Pages = 372 | Year = 2374 | ISBN = 0671008781 (hardcover) ISBN 0671008803 (paperback) ISBN 0743454081 (eBook) (Kindle) | AB = Yes | ABAbridged = Yes | ABReadBy = William Shatner | ABPublisher = Simon and Schuster Audioworks | ABPublished = | ABRunTime = 3 hours | ABISBN = 0671579983 }} :This article is about the novel. For the character, see The Spectre. Summary Prologue "He's still alive" The story starts out in Quark's, located on Deep Space 9, where two people, a Vulcan female named T'Val, and a Human female named Kate, use the distraction that Morn is causing when he wins a game of Dabo in which he has lifted a Dabo girl and is spinning her around. Quark comes over, demanding Morn put her down. "Morn! Morn! Put her down!" When T'Val sees the distraction, she hands Kate a PADD, which displays a picture of Captain (Retired) James T. Kirk. Kate feels and displays a strange hatred when she sees the picture of Kirk. T'Val, the Vulcan female, confirms it is indeed James T. Kirk. Kate hides her shock of seeing an image. T'Val Informs her that the image was made a year ago, during the Virogen crisis, when he was arrested by the Vulcan port authorities. T'Val goes on to explain that Kirk was last seen 82 years ago on the maiden voyage of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise-B]] when he disappeared into the Nexus. She then explains that four years ago, Starfleet Captain Jean-Luc Picard "rescued" him from the Nexus. There, though it was assumed by others that Kirk died, T'Val implied that when he was "revived" a year later by the Borg and the Romulans, it was simply "...a momentary interruption in normal biological process." T'Val finishes by explaining the classified mission to what Starfleet deemed the Borg homeworld, which appears to have lead to the events of . Afterward, Kirk disappeared, not even joining the other "retired" Starfleet officers who participated in the Dominion War. From there, Kate and T'Val begin to plot on how to acquire Kirk's help. T'Val mentions that Starfleet has offered him help at a moments notice, due to his "temporally translocated" status, which in turn, they then plan to exploit for their own use. This all happens while Kate inquires what will happen to Kirk when they are done with him. Chapter One Coming soon Chapter Two Coming soon Chapter Three Coming soon Memorable Quotes Background Information * George Truett is credited with the abridging for the audio version. * Story is set shortly after the events of . * This book was part of an ongoing novel series by Shatner and the Reeves-Stevens. The Shatner mirror universe trilogy was written to follow events of and brings back a much older . This is in contrast to Diane Duane's pre- novel Dark Mirror, which had Spock set up on treason charges and executed before he could reform a mostly Terran Empire. * An early paperback edition, ISBN 0671020536, came out six months before the mass-market edition. * An extract from this novel appeared in ''Star Trek Monthly'' issue 41. Characters ;James T. Kirk : Kirk reluctantly reactivated his Starfleet commission at the rank of captain, by order of Alynna Nechayev. ;Jean-Luc Picard ;Intendant : Intendant Spock is the leader of the resistance movement. ;William T. Riker ;Kathryn Janeway (mirror) : Counterpart of 's Kathryn Janeway. In the mirror universe she is a rebel against the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance and an enemy of Emperor Tiberius. ;T'Val (mirror) : Resistance fighter, the daughter of the mirror Spock. ;Spock : Spock's Starfleet rank was also reinstated. ;McCoy : Admiral of Starfleet Medical. ;Montgomery Scott ;Tom Paris (mirror) : Commander Paris was the commander of the mirror universe Voyager. ;Tiberius (mirror) : Former emperor. ;Sloane : Lieutenant Commander Sloane was a descendant of Lily Sloane. He was chief of security, until 2375. ;Gul Rutal ;Morgan Bateson ;Alynna Nechayev (mirror) : Admiral in command of . References ; anti-tachyon : Subatomic particle that is the counterpart of the tachyon. ; Goldin Discontinuity : Anomaly. ; Starbase 310 : Federation starbase. ; ; USS Voyager (mirror) : Duplicate of the built using stolen plans, much as the was. External link * }} Category:Novels Category:Audiobooks de:Das Gespenst fr:Spectre